A Million and One
by valele
Summary: Caitlyn gave Mitchie a second chance. She gave Tess a million chances. Nate deserved a million and one.


**I'm bored. It's all the explanation I can give. I actually got this idea when we went up to D.C, and we were at the suburbs, where we used to live, and went to this park, and I thought of this. It fit my idea of Caitlyn and Nate, so now here I am, writing it. Before I start, I wanted to remind you. TRIVIA QUESTION – GO ANSWER IT! Thank you :)**

Caitlyn walked into the park, removing her sunglasses from her head as the trees covered most of the direct sunlight from entering the park. She hadn't been in here in approximately ten years, yet it felt like she was still five, coming with her mom to play on the playground.

But she wasn't still five; she was fifteen – almost sixteen. And she didn't come to play on the playground; she came to escape her thoughts and problems that were at home. It was already bad enough with her parents' divorce, and now she just had an added weight on her shoulders.

She had just come back from Camp Rock, and seeing Tess again was the highlight of her summer – not. Everything was the same as it had been the year before, with Tess pretending they weren't friends for their entire lives, pretending Caitlyn hadn't been the one who helped her through every single one of her mom's new boyfriends. And when Caitlyn met Mitchie, it was nice to have a friend who didn't treat her like crap, except she sort of did.

But she wasn't mad at Mitchie anymore. Or ever, really. She understood exactly why she did what she did, having spent most of her years at Camp Rock doing the same for Tess. All Mitchie was looking for was acceptance. Caitlyn used to be the same way.

She wasn't like that anymore, though. Now, she was her own person, with her own opinions, thoughts and actions. She had her own ambitions, and they did not include being a back-up singer in Tess' posse. All in all, she was a new person. A new Caitlyn. And this Caitlyn was over Tess, and had new friends.

But of course, the new Caitlyn also came with a potential boyfriend – or hopeless crush. She liked him and he kissed her before they left, but since then, she hadn't heard anything from him.

Okay, so he was Nate Black from Connect 3. He was busy. He had a lot of stuff to do. But how long does it take to send a short text message? That's all she really wanted! She just wanted to know he was still alive, that he was interested. And he couldn't say he didn't have time, because Caitlyn had talked to Mitchie, and Mitchie told her that Shane was always texting or calling her.

So if Shane had time, why didn't Nate? Caitlyn had a feeling she knew why – because he didn't really like her. And that thought had been haunting her ever since it first popped into her mind the day before.

That was the real reason as to why she was at the park. She thought that maybe seeking refuge under the trees would let her forget about everything, and all there would be left was her and the trees and the nature all around her, and she wouldn't worry about anything else.

Yeah, well, she was wrong.

She was oh, so wrong because when she found a bench to sit on, one facing the playground she used to come to, she looked up to see Nate Black himself, interrupting her moments of peace and quiet and contemplation. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest, but she ignored the feeling.

Caitlyn glared at him as he approached her. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

Nate shrugged, as if finding her was no big deal. "I went by your house. Your mom said you'd be here."

She continued to glare at him. She didn't know what to say, and her heart was still beating wildly. Yep, she was nervous. He made her nervous. And he was just standing there, just looking at her, and she wanted to explode, she didn't know what to do.

"Why did you come?" she whispered.

He looked at her somewhat incredulously. "To see you, of course," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I meant why did you show up here after not texting me or calling me at all!" she yelled, getting up and away from him.

He grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. "Look, I'm really embarrassed to admit this, but Mitchie called me saying that if I didn't do something soon, I was going to lose you forever. And I know that we don't have much of a history, but I want to make one. I really, really like you, and I want to have a relationship with you. That kiss meant a lot to me, and your friendship meant a lot to me before we kissed. If you don't forgive me… Well, I'd feel horrible, but I wouldn't bug you about it. Please give me a second chance?"

Caitlyn looked at Nate, really looked at him, and thought about all the chances she'd given people so far. She gave Mitchie a second chance. She gave Tess about a million chances.

She kissed him suddenly, and even though he was surprised, he kissed her back eagerly. Nate deserved a million and one chances.

**Sorry this is so short. I had two minutes before the Hannah Montana concert started, so I was in a rush. But there it is, so tell me what you think, 'kay? And again, go answer the trivia question - it's still open.**


End file.
